


Swapping Places

by ChelseaEllie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: Kai and Mon-El swap places with Kai ending up in National City and Mon-El in Mystic Falls and no idea why this happened





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story, based after Supergirl 2x08 and the Vampire Diaries 6x13 (Kai and Luke have merged so Kai is less murdery than normal)  
> also published to Fanfiction.net

Kara was annoyed, Mon-El was late for training. It was the 2nd time this week he had been late, so she was making her way to the Alien bar to see if he was there, it was 5 pm but he didn’t seem to mind when he started drinking these days, when she saw him on the street. He was looking slightly confused, and a little different than normal, new clothes she assumed, he was wearing a boots and skinny jeans rolled up at the bottom, a white buttoned up shirt and a fitted black jacket, and was clean shaven, his hair looked slightly darker than normal. Rather than his normal faded blue jeans, trainers and grey coloured T-shirt. 

She approached him, “Mon-El!” he ignored her looking rather at a group of people talking on the street corner, she was stood next to him, “Mon-El!” he still ignored her, so she softly slapped his arm, he turned to face her cocking his head slightly to one side without saying anything.

“Hello” he smiled in a slightly creepy way, looking a little too intense at her.

“Are you avoiding me?” she asked slightly concerned, it had been 2 weeks since they kissed and so far he still hadn’t remembered it, and she hadn’t mentioned it, but there had been a distance between them.

“I don’t think so, should I be?” replied Kai Parker trying to work out who this woman was and who she thought he was. She was pretty, not that he cared for women, or men or people, a bit serious, and prim and proper for him. Didn’t seem the normal person he would hang around with, not a lot of fun playing around with the sensible ones. And she thought he was someone called Mon-El, that’s not even a real name, still this could be fun. A few hours ago he was walking to see Damon, who wanted another favour, he was cursing merging with Luke because he felt like helping people these days, and he didn’t like that. The pangs of guilt when he saw people needing things were annoying, had put him off a lot of his preferred activities, making him think about would it impact him. There was suddenly a huge flash of light, his head hurt and when the light passed he was on a different street in a heap on the floor. A young couple had rushed to help him up. This confused him normally people avoided him, even those who didn’t know him were aware enough to avoid him. 

“We need to talk about this” Kara sighed, “Need to get over it” he studied her face trying to work out what she was talking about then smiled broadly.

“Are we romantically involved?” he asked, romance a strange concept to him, but women tended to not act this way with him normally, and from watching others it appeared she had mistaken him for a suitor.

“No” she blushed and grabbed his hand. “Come on, we are needed at the DEO”

Common sense told him not to question things so he could try to work out what was happening.

They rushed to the DEO, Kara didn’t fly, she was in normal clothes and Mon-El couldn’t fly yet, just as well for Kai who couldn’t fly at all, and didn’t know about superpowers yet in this world.

Upon arrival Winn beamed and put his arm around Kai’s neck who jumped slightly at the physical contact. “Tonight we are going on a killing spree”

The Sociopath looked bemused and hopeful, “And who are we killing?” 

“New game for the Play-station, you will love it” the computer expert beamed, Kai felt slightly disappointed. Feelings confused him. “8 at mine, James is coming as well”

“Kara, Mon-El we need your powers, we have a slightly difficult guest” Alex said as she entered the room, Kara nodded and in a flash changed into her Supergirl outfit. Kai bit his tongue against making a snide comment, a grown woman dressed like a cartoon character. And they followed her.

“Humans can’t go in to that room, he has mind control power over humans, you two are safe” Alex explained. Not Human! Kai was narrowing down options, and what his counterpart could be, he suddenly started to wonder if he still had his magic. That question was quickly answered when upon entering the room a large drooling grey Alien lunged at them, it was 3 times the size of Kara with spikes and smelt horrid.

Kara flew at it, and it grabbed her like a rag doll around the neck, she passed out and it then threw her against a wall, it turned its attention to Kai.

“Seriously, I’m having a bad day, and you want what?” as the alien stared at him, “Are you trying your little mind control game on me? Good luck,” he held out his hand and cast a spell bursting blood vessels in the creature’s brain, keeping it at a distance from him. “That girl” He pointed to Kara who was in a heap on the floor, “She can fly, don’t you think that’s a little odd, well I guess not! Things have changed a lot, 18 years in a prison world alone, and people can fly, there are vampires, and you, no idea what you are” the creature had collapsed on the floor. He started to feel the creature trying to enter his mind. He chuckled “that’s not a good move, I’m not a normal person or very nice, and I don’t play well with others, so let’s stop that” he started to walk around the fallen creature muttering a spell, “Now you won’t be causing trouble in anyone’s mind’s, I have bound your power to control people, the advantage of being a witch, means others can’t control you, could you imagine how dangerous it could be. Now what to do with you, I’m trying really hard not to kill people, see I am a sociopath, and normally feelings don’t matter, and I now have some thanks to my brother, and it’s very confusing. I don’t like feeling so will just try to avoid it, can you understand me?” he looked at the Alien, “Let’s give you the power to speak English” and cast a spell so the Alien could understand him, “does that work? I’m going to be honest with you now, I’m still a bit rusty with all these spells”

The Alien looked at him sadly “What is happening to me?” it croaked

“I just told you, I gave you the power to understand me, I may have said that before the spell, I forget, anyway, that girl,” he pointed to Supergirl, “She is from this world, I’m not, she may know more, maybe next time ask rather than strangle, it limits the chance to ask questions” Kai was happiest when just chatting the poor creature was finding that out.

“Why can’t I feel your mind?” it asked

“I told you, don’t you listen, I bound your mind control power, it’s not very nice, people don’t seem to like it from what they tell me” he looked directly at the creature still holding it in place, “can you behave or not, I don’t want to kill you, I clearly can, you hurt that girl, she won’t mind, maybe she will, I’m not sure”

“I won’t hurt you” It growled 

“Good” Beamed Kai, releasing his spell that held the creature in place, Kara started to stir, so he went to help her up, the creature slumped against the wall, keeping as far from him as it could. 

Kara opened her eyes, “Is it safe” she asked. Kai glanced at the scared creature, then smiling helped her up, she held onto his hand a little longer than needed, squeezing his hand 

“What happened?”

“We chatted” he beamed, “He decided to change his ways, doesn’t want to control minds anymore” 

Kara walked to the door to invite Alex in to take over, the DEO soldiers outside were all heavily armed, Kai smiled sweetly and winked at the creature “Play nice” as he followed Kara out.

********************

In Mystic falls Mon-El woke on a floor in an Alley way, a bright light had surrounded him and his head hurt, once he opened his eyes he noticed everything was different, darker colder. 

He made his way to his feet but collapsed again.

He next woke up in a hospital bed with a machine beeping next to him, it wasn’t the DEO and he was slightly concerned, sitting up realising he was in a medical gown, and frantically looking for his clothes. A pretty blonde nurse was quickly at his bed side.

“Take it easy, you passed out, you need some time” she said, he smiled at her. “I need some details, what’s your name?”

“Mon-El, I mean Mike Matthews” he stated

“His Name is Kai Parker” a harsh voice came from the door way they both looked at the woman who was speaking, she was about 40, dark hair, pretty but a face of thunder looking at the young Daxamite.

“It’s not” Mon-El protested 

“Go,” Jo directed to the nurse, and turned back to Mon-El, “What are you up to Kai?”

“I’m not Kai” Mon-El nervously chuckled, “I don’t know who Kai is, but I’m not him”

Jo walked closer to her perceived brother, and hissed “What is your game? You are leader of the coven, you killed our brother, what could you possibly want now?”

“Coven? I am not following you, I’m not who you think I am” his grey eyes flashed panic, not sure what was happening, “Look, I was walking along, flash of light, I woke up here, I need to get back to National City Kara is going to kill me, I’m late for training”

Jo looked at him closer, he looked like Kai, sounded like Kai, but his language pattern was different, his gestures, he had fear in his eyes, Kai never showed emotion.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im very much working on this, again was posted to fanfiction.net  
> Just struggling writing Mon-El's reaction without making him too Kai like
> 
> I have focused on Kai a bit, will look at Mon-El next chapter, I wrote loads of Mon-El/Bonnie but forgot to save it. 
> 
> I know Kai isn’t a vampire at this point but I gave him a spell to wipe minds

They were sat in the Alien Bar having a drink, the bar tender brought Kai a strange smelling drink, he put it to one side and asked for a gin, and shrugged “I like the taste” when she looked quizzically at him. Kara kept smiling at him, and praised his courage against the Alien. He was uncomfortable with this affectionate attention, but more concerned as to why there was no magic in the air, he could always feel magic, and there was the slightest hint, but nothing like he was used too. It felt lonely. The normal soft buzz of power tingled slightly against his skin, He still had all his power so it was this world not him. That reassured him. Grr those feelings again, he hated feelings they were new and bugged him. 

The people in the bar were strange, not fully human, again not human, yet not supernatural creatures who were created by magic, and he couldn't feel that. These people were something different. Not from around here, green hints to some of their skin, others blue, some blinked the wrong way. He just watched them.

Alex was watching him almost studying him, she grabbed Kara’s arm

"Is Mon-El ok? He looks different? There is something up, with him, and how did he defeat the Alien, it's a shivering mess, and can suddenly speak English” her rapid questioning failed to hide her concern. 

“Luck I guess, he's smarter than you give him credit for,” Kara glanced at him, since they kissed she saw him in a new light and became more willing to overlook his flaws and over looked his odd behaviour as him adjusting to earth. Alex didn't know about the kiss, but knew something had changed and her sister was warming to the Daxamite. She wasn’t sure how she felt about this, he was charming bit so different from James, and Kara that she wondered how much they really had in common other than the clear lust for each other.

Kai was watching a couple as they chatted in their own language, he cocked his head to one side and watched closely, they chatted and flirted, and he studied their interaction. Looking at Kara he smiled sweetly, and leant close to her, in she didn't back away, he took that as a good sign. He wanted to toy with her a little.

"Let's get out of here” his tone was hushed and sexy.

She blushed and giggled, then nodded then grabbed his arm. Alex raised an eyebrow as the two aliens dashed off.

Once outside Kai was in two minds about what to do, human emotions were confusing this girl clearly liked him, but there was a twinge of guilt in pretending to be someone else. A twinge nothing more, as he was slammed against a wall and he felt her lips on his, oh well just go with it. He thought. Her arms threaded around his neck and her tongue begged for access to his mouth, he obliged. They sank into a deep kiss, she ran her fingers though his hair, he was caught up in the moment, it had been a long while since he was with a woman.

James was on his way to join Alex, Winn would be there in a few minutes when he walked past Kara and ‘Mon-El’ kissing. In shock he loudly exclaimed her name.

She sprung away from Kai suddenly, blushing red, and rushed back in doors with her super speed. James grabbed Kai’s arm in a tight grip, and growled “A word first” letting the young witch he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

The sociopath beamed he loved it when pretty boys, full of themselves threatened him. To be fair he loved anything that allowed him to have an excuse to be cruel. Feelings or not he still enjoyed hurting people, just now felt a bit of guilt of they didn’t ask for it.

“"Is that word Help?” The amusement in his voice didn't translate to James who was far from pleased that Kara ended their budding relationship to be with a frat boy who wasn't worthy of her. 

“Look Mon-El, you may have others fooled, but I know you are only acting like this to get into Kara’s pants, you don’t want to be a hero, it’s all for show, I will prove it to her”  
Kai watched as James paced looking annoyed, getting closer to him, and shrugged, raised his hand, “Mortis” and James was flung against a wall, pinned to it. “You care for this girl?” he taunted, “yet she likes me, or whoever she thinks I am, accept it you lost.” With that he released James, who dropped 3 foot to the floor, and bent down close to him. “If you are going to run and tell your friends, think twice, I’m not a nice person, I’m trying to be better, but not sure it’s worth it. Anyway let’s forget this,” He waved his hand and muttered a few words and James looked confused at him, “You had a bit much to drink, I think you should go home, let me help you” and Kai helped a confused James too his feet, and followed him along the street, until James started leading the way.  
Kai stood in the dark street thinking this world was fun, and no one seemed to really hate him. But there was time to change all that, but first he wanted to know how he was there, so returned to the place he arrived at.


End file.
